


Significance

by Halevetica



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is sad, M/M, Mentions of Stiles mom, Stiles is a good friend to Derek, Stiles is observant, mentions of Derek's family, sterek, stiles and derek are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Something is off about Derek today and Stiles figures out what.





	Significance

Stiles was observant, that much everyone knew, but there was something particularly observant about Stiles when it came to Derek. He'd always taken extra care to be there for the alpha when things got rough. It had started with the loss of Boyd. Only Stiles had seen the way it effected Derek, the way he blamed himself. The way he hurt. Now, though, several years later, Stiles was better at it. He knew Derek and the way he ticked. He knew when Derek needed to be alone, and he knew when he wasn't sleeping well or when he hadn't eaten. It was small things like the clench of his jaw, or the way he snapped at the pack. But today was different. Today Derek was quiet, distant even.

"Hey, Derek, you alright?" Stiles asked. The pack was all having lunch together at Derek's place. Derek's idea, which Stiles had noticed to be odd.

Derek only nodded.

Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't push it. Stiles had learned to observe quietly. It was more helpful than just asking the emotionally stunted werewolf.

A small smile pulled on Derek's mouth causing Stiles to frown. He followed his line of sight to see what Derek was looking at.

Isaac and Scott where trying to catch skittles in their mouths.

Stiles frowned. Derek would normally have threatened them in a joking manner about making a mess but instead the alpha was smiling fondly at the pair. Something was definitely off.

After lunch, the pack was spread in the living room talking and playing card games while Stiles helped Derek clean up. All through lunch Stiles had continued to keep an eye on Derek. He remained silent most of the time, only talking when spoken to. He mostly just watched the pack. Which wasn't a red flag necessarily, but it was the way he watched them that made Stiles uneasy. Like he was committing every detail to memory, like he'd never see them again. That's when it clicked.

"Oh," Stiles breathed out catching Derek's attention. He hadn't intended to say that aloud.

"Huh?" Derek looked at Stiles questioningly.

"I'm sorry," The human looked at Derek with sad eyes.

"What for?" Derek frowned.

"Not realizing what day it was," Stiles' voice was quiet.

Derek stiffened.

"You normally make it a point to be alone on this day, I didn't even process..." Stiles trailed off. He could kick himself for not catching on sooner.

"I didn't know you knew the significance of today," Derek's eyes dropped to the table he had been wiping down.

"Of course I do. I never told them though," Stiles glanced over to where the pack was gathered.

"How'd you know?" Derek's voice was low and vulnerable.

"You avoided everyone for years on this day. I figured it probably had significance, so I pulled the old case file from the station. I was right," Stiles dropped his eyes in shame. He hadn't ever planned to tell Derek about that.

A small smile tilted the corner of Derek's lips. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"So why are we here?" Stiles asked cautiously; his eyes lifting to meet Derek's. Every year for years Derek spent this day alone and now suddenly he breaks pattern.

"I hate this day. I hate it so much. I spent this day miserable for years and I just didn't have it in me this time. I needed a distraction. I needed..." Derek trailed off, glancing at the pack.

"Family," Stiles finished with a nod.

Derek's hand gripped the table harshly. He was rarely so open with his feelings. It was hard to talk about it. But that was the thing about Stiles, he made it so easy.

"Hey, I get it. I'm glued to Scott's side on the anniversary of my mom's death. Being alone is too hard. I wish I'd known you struggled so much; I never would have let you be alone," Stiles reached out, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Don't tell them, please." Derek glanced over at the pack. "I don't want a pity party."

"I promise."

"In the evening, I usually go by the old hale property, I know they tore it down years ago but...I like to visit..." Derek trailed off, his eyes avoiding Stiles'.

Stiles gave Derek's shoulder a gentle squeeze. He knew what Derek was trying to ask, so Stiles decided to help him out. "I could go with you."

Derek's eyes closed in relief. Stiles always knew how to be there for him in the way he needed. Anyone else would have made him ask or better yet not known that's what Derek had been getting at.

"Thanks," Derek spoke barely above a whisper.

-

Once the pack left, Stiles and Derek headed for the old Hale property. It remained empty much to Derek's relief. He wasn't sure he could handle something else being built there, not yet.

The two walked in a comfortable silence. It was maybe only five minutes away from Derek's loft in car, making it about fifteen minutes on foot.

Stiles had never been around Derek on this day and wasn't sure if talking about his family would make things better or worse, so he remained silent. Derek was glad for that. He was enjoying the silent walk. It was cool outside, and the sun had just set. This was the kind of night Derek would consider relaxing and peaceful.

"I never realized how beautiful it is out here at night," Stiles commented as they reached the edge of the property.

"It's why my mother picked this spot. The moon always shone through the trees in such a way that she told us it was watching over us," Derek smiled looking up at where the moon peeked out through the branches.

"She sounds like my mom," Stiles gave a sad smile.

"I wonder if they ever met. It's such a small town, surely they did," Derek was still looking up.

"My dad said they spoke to your family sometimes. I like to think they're laughing at the fact that we're friends. The serious alpha werewolf and the hyperactive human," Stiles chuckled, his eyes also trained on the sky.

Derek looked over at Stiles with a fond smile.

"What?" Stiles asked, meeting Derek's eyes.

"I like to think that no matter how things played out, you would have always ended up in my life."

"Like fate?" Stiles tilted his head.

Derek's eyes turned back to the sky. "My mother always said things happen for a reason. We meet the people we do when we're supposed to. You and Scott being in the woods when you were..." Derek trailed off. "You two helped me at a time when had no one. I had just lost Laura and...you..." Derek looked back at Stiles. "You specifically, were there for me at every turn, even when you barely knew me."

Stiles snorted, "Yeah, even I can't explain that one."

"Thank you, Stiles, for being there," A small frown pulled at Derek's features.

"I'll always be here for you, Der," Stiles put a hand on Derek's back.

Suddenly Stiles was being pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh." Stiles gasped as he hugged Derek back gently. He'd never hugged the alpha before, not like this.

"Thank you for being here now," Derek's voice was barely above a whisper.

Instead of responding, Stiles squeezed tighter.

Derek had never expected to feel the peace that he felt, on this particular day, but having Stiles here with him, it helped. And knowing that Stiles would always be there meant more to Derek than the human would ever know.


End file.
